La fin d'une époque
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Après de longues années absence, Ryoji Soma revient au Japon. Son premier geste est de rendre visite à son petit frère, et le deuxième est d'informer les Treize (on oublie trop souvent le baka neko) des ses découvertes sur la malédiction. Yaoi, LAPINOU JA
1. Chapitre 1

**Le retour du dragon **

Tohru était seule à la maison, Shigure, Kyo et Yuki c'étaient tous rendus au manoir familial, sur convocation d'Akito. Bien que ce dernier est totalement accepté la jeune fille, il c'était vu contraint de lui demander de ne pas venir. Comme d'habitude, Tohru avait accepté ca sans en paraître blesser, et en fait elle ne l'était pas réellement, elle comprenait parfaitement que les Soma veuillent se retrouver sans une personne étrangère à la famille.

Cependant, pour ce faire pardonner, Akito avait promis de venir le soir même dîner chez Shigure, et ainsi « deguster une fois de plus la délicieuse cuisine de Tohru ». Ravie à cette idée, la jeune fille avait finit par paniqué légèrement, que pouvait-elle faire qui soit digne d'un personnage aussi important qu'Akito ???? Perdue dans ses livres de cuisine, elle n'entendit pas immédiatement les coups frapper à la porte principale.

Elle se precipita pour ouvrir, et resta bouche bée. Devant elle se tenait un homme, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux d'un noir brillant, et les yeux cobalts. Mais ce qui l'avait choquée, c'était la ressemblance plus que frappante, entre cet inconnu et Yuki, et donc Ayamé.

Mais contrairement aux deux frères, le jeune homme gardait un visage dépourvu de tout sourire. Il fut, malgré son apparente froideur, d'une politesse rare:

« Veuillez m'excusez mademoiselle, je crains de m'être trompé de demeurre. »

Tohru mit un instant à réagir et commenca à seccouer la tête à toute vitesse:

« Non, non, vous devez certainement venir voir Yuki ? »

L'inconnu hocha la tête:

« En effet, je suis ici pour voir Yuki et Shigure, mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre nom et la raison de votre présence ici ? Vous n'appartenez pas au clan. »

Tohru expliqua alors briévement le comment et le pourquoi de sa présence, gardant tout de même sous silence le secret des douzes, après tout, rien ne disait que l'inconnu savait. Il hocha la tête et se présenta:

« Je suis Ryoji Soma, je suis le frère aîné de Yuki et le cadet d'Ayamé. »

Ravie de rencontrer un autre membre du clan, Tohru l'invita à entrer et lui prépara du thé. Ryoji, bien que toujours d'une attitude glacée, s'inquièta du dérangement qu'il pouvait causé:

« J'espere que je ne vous dérange pas dans vos taches Honda-san? »

Elle seccoua la tête avec force:

« Non, je cherchais juste ce que je devais préparer à dîner pour Akito ce soir. »

Pour la première elle vit une mimique expressive sur le visage du jeune homme:

« Akito va venir ici? »

Très contente la lycéenne hocha la tête:

« Oui, il a convoqué Yuki, Shigure et Kyo au manoir, mais il m'a demander de rester ici, c'est pour me faire plaisir qu'il vient, mais j'ignore quoi lui faire à manger. »

Une autre marque de surprise prit place sur le visage de Ryoji:

« Kyo vit ici? En même temps que Yuki? »

Tohru hocha la tête:

« Oui, et si j'en crois ce que Haru m'a dit ils s'entendent beaucoup mieux qu'avant. »

Il hocha la tête:

« Sans doute si aucun des deux n'est à l'hopital. Mais dites moi, quels sont les membres du clan que vous connaissez? »

La jeune fille égrenna, tout en comptant sur ses doigts:

« Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayamé, Hatori, Kisa, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Akito, Ritsu, Kagura Kazuma, la maman de Kisa, la gérante des sources et son frère, et je crois que c'est tout. »

Le brun sourit:

« Hatori auras peut-être du travail après, mais je suppose, au vu de ceux que vous connaissez que vous êtes au courant du secret de notre famille. »

Tohru hocha la tête:

« Oui, mais je ne savais pas si vous, vous étiez au courant. »

Ryoji sourit très legerement:

« Même si j'avais moi-même été épargné, il y a peu de chance qu'avec mes deux frères possédés je l'ignore. Mais vous avez eu raison de vous montrez prudente. Même parmis le clan rare sont les personnes au courant. »

Instantanément, la jeune fille brula de connaître le signe de ce nouveau membre des maudits, mais la réserve de Royji la retint. Semblant deviner sa suriosité il prit les devants:

« Je n'appartient pas vraiment aux signes du zodiaque, mais pas au même titre que Kyo, les gens comme moi n'apparaisse que tout les siècle environ. Je suis le dragon. »

Tohru resta interdite:

« Mais je croyais que c'était Hatori qui était..... »

Il la coupa:

« Et vous avez raison, mais Hatori se transforme en Hipocampe, alors que moi je me transforme véritablement en Ryu. Aussi garder vos distances, il n'y a pas assez de place pour moi ici. »

Il avait finit en souriant legèrement, histoire de ne pas vexer la jeune fille. Qui bien entendu, le regardait d'un air émerveiller, un dragon, un vrai dragon, comme dans les contes que sa mère lui lisait. Elle perdit son sourire béat en entendant le jeune homme dire:

« Pour ce qui est de votre repas, je vous conseille la cuisine francaise, plus particulièrement le coq au vin, Akito en est friand. »

Elle le remercia et s'excusa pour se ruer dans la cuisine, avant d'en revenir, l'air dépiter. Il n'y avait évidemment pas de quoi suivre les recommandations de Ryoji. Devinant le problème il se leva et dit:

« Je vais aller vous chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Elle se proposa de l'accompagner, ou de lui faire une liste mais il refusa:

« D'une, profiter du calme de la maison, et de deux j'ai passer un long moment en France, je sais parfaitement quoi acheter et où, ne vous en faites pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Bien que, comme toujours gêner de voir quelqu'un faire à sa place, la jeune fille ne se risqua pas à insister. Elle sentait que ce nouveau Soma n'était quelqu'un avec qui ont discutait, non pas qu'il soit désagréable mais il était tellement maître de lui qu'on l'écoutait immanquablement quand il parlait.

Ainsi le jeune homme repartit pour faire les courses nécéssaires au dîner.

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure et Akito rentrèrent bien plus tôt que prêvu, soit bien avant l'heure du repas. Tohru les acceuillis avec chaleur, et une fois tous installé dans le salon annonca sa nouvelle rencontre:

« Pendant votre absence, quelqu'un est venu, il s'appelle Ryoji soma. »

Si Kyo, Yuki et Shigure semblèrent ravis, Akito paru brusquement peiner de cette nouvelle, à mi-voix il demanda:

« Tohru, qu'a t-il dit?

Il m'a dit qu'il était du signe du dragon, et qu'il avait passer un long moment en france. Et également qu'il était le frère de Yuki et d'Ayamé. »

Le chef du clan hocha la tête et lacha:

« Où est-il aller? »

Tohru rougit, à l'idée qu'il était aller faire des courses pour elle mais avoua sa « faute »:

« Il est aller chercher de quoi faire le dîner, il m'a dit que c'était votre plat préféré Akito.

Thoru, ne m'épargne pas, il ne t'a rien dit d'autre? »

La jeune fille seccoua la tête, elle savait bien que le chef du clan avait fait des choses horribles avant, ayant été elle-même une de ses victimes. Mais elle en ignorais les détails pour ce qui concernais les autres membres des douze, et se doutait que c'était de ca dont parlait le jeune homme:

« Non rien d'autre je vous le promet. »

Akito sourit doucement:

« Peut-être m'a-t-il pardonner, comme toi Yuki. »

L'interpeller hocha la tête, il avait, depuis peu, vaincu la peur que faisait naître en lui le chef du clan. Et avait même pardonner les sévices qu'il lui avait fait subir, bien sur il ne serrais jamais completement à l'aise en présence d'Akito, mais ce dernier savait que le lycéen avait déjà fait beaucoup et n'en prenait pas ombrage.

Le rat ouvrit la bouche pour donner plus de force à son approbation, mais une autre voix le coupa:

« Ne rêve pas Akito, il faudra encore que beaucoup d'eau coule sous les ponts pour que je t'accorde mon pardon. »

Si Akito frémit en entendant cela, il ne se retourna pas pour autant vers le dragon, il se contenta de hocher la tête:

« Il est déjà bien que tu ne m'ai pas tuer. »

Ryoji ignora la remarque et se tourna vers Yuki, et pour la première fois, Tohru vit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire réel, d'un ton taquin, il demanda:

« Alors Yuki-chan on n'embrasse pas son grand frère? »

Yuki était rester figer en entendant la voix de son frère aîné, il semblait flotter sur un nuage, d'un coup il bondit et sauta au cou de son frère. Ce dernier le reçu avec un plaisir évident dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en murmurant:

« Tu m'a tellement manqué petit frère. »

Le rat hocha la tête, confirmant que ce manque avait été réciproque, mais incapable de parler, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Avec reluctance, il finit par se séparer de son frère, et Tohru put, à sa grande surprise, voir les larmes couler sur les joues du prince. Mais le grand sourire que le jeune homme au cheuveux gris affichait, lui prouva de façon certaine que c'était des larmes de bonheur.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Ryoji prit tour à tour Shigure et Kyo dans ses bras. Et même ce dernier en sembla heureux, puis le dragon s'assis au coté de son frère et lacha:

« Bonjour tout de même Akito. »

Le chef du clan inclina la tête et répondit avec une sorte de respect:

« Bonjour à toi également, seigneur dragon. »

Tohru, se sentant de trop, jugea plus utile d'aller préparer le repas, et s'eclipsa. Yuki, qui ne voulait pas que Tohru sache tout ce que Akito lui avait fait quand il était enfant, en profita pour interoger son frère:

« Comment ce fait-il que tu soit revenu grand frère? »

Ryoji sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux:

« Oh, et bien j'ai eu 20 ans il y a trois jours, et en tant que tel, je ne suis plus soumis aux lois du chef du clan. Je n'ais donc vu aucune raison valable pour ne pas revenir te voir. Bien que j'eut appris que tu avait quitter le manoir, je preferais être à tes cotés pour te protéger ki-chan. »

Le rat sourit:

« Ca fait des années qu'on ne m'a pas appellé ainsi. Je sui content que tu soit là 'ji. »

L'aîné sourit:

« Moi qui te pensais suffisament ager pour ne plus écorché mon prénom. »

Les deux frères rirent, rejoints rapidement par Shigure et Kyo, mais Akito resta silencieux. Et Ryoji se tourna vers lui:

« Mettons les choses au claires tout de suite. Je doute de pouvoir un jour te pardonner Akito, pas après ce que tu as fait à Yuki, mais vu que lui t'a pardonner je ne te ferrais aucun mal. Et puis il est visible que tu as changer. Mais fait une seule fois du mal à un des treize et je te promet que tu n'auras pas le temps de le regretter! »

Le jeune chef acquiessa, il s'en tirais à bon compte après tout. Mais malgré la promesse de Ryoji de ne pas lui faire de mal, il se sentait éffrayé par le jeune homme, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Mal à l'aise il s'excusa et voulu partir, mais le dragon le retint:

« Tohru était très heureuse de ta venue, ne la décoit pas! »

Une nouvelle fois, le chef acquiessa, c'était un ordre, et bien qu'il n'ai, en théorie, pas à se soumettre au dragon, il préféra obéir.

Malgré la tension entre Ryoji et Akito, la soirée fut agréable, et le chef du clan, ne ce fit reconduire que fort tard dans la nuit, et encore, uniquement parce que Hatori lui avait envoyé une voiture en pretextant qu'avec sa santé fragile, le jeune homme ne devait pas faire d'exces.

Bien entendu, le nouveau venu partagea la chambre de son frère, au grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Tous deux allongés sur les futons, ils scrutaient le plafond, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls ils pouvaient enfin parler à coeur ouvert. Ce fut Yuki qui se jetta le premier à l'eau:

« Tu m'as tellement manqué 'ji, et je m'en suis tellement voulu, c'est à cause de moi que tu as été bani. »

Souriant légerement du surnom, Ryoji, attira l'adolescent dans ses bras et dit:

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, ki-chan, mais je ne veut plus entendre ce genre de sottises. Ce n'était pas ta faute, le seul fautif était Akito. »

La tête posée sur le torse de son frère, Yuki laissa échappé un discret sanglot, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter son frère:

« Qu'est ce que tu as petit frère? »

La voix brisée, le rat répondit:

« Je repensais à Ayamé, et à son refus de m'aider. »

Le dragon soupira:

« Aya, à toujours été frivole Yuki, et il est bien trop éxubérant pour que toi ou moi le comprenions totalement. Mais ne doute pas de son amour pour nous, il est notre grand frère. Et accessoirement, il est le seul qui ai osé aller à l'encontre des ordres d'Akito, en m'écrivant régulièrement. »

Yuki se redressa brusquement:

« Mais je croyais que personne ne savait où tu était. »

L'aîné poussa un nouveau soupir:

« Yuki, c'est moi qui ai voulu que toi, et les autres enfants crois cela. - Yuki ouvrit, la bouche mais Ryoji posa un doigt sur ses lèvres – Non laisse moi finir. Quand Ayamé m'a appris que Akito avait mit fin à ton isolement, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision si jamais il apprenait que tu était en contact avec moi. C'est pour ca que j'ai expréssement ordonner à Aya de ne pas te dire où j'était et de prétendre l'ignorer. Pour Kagura, Haru et Momiji, c'était surtout pour ne pas qu'ils gaffent devant toi. Et pour Kyo, c'était surtout pour ne pas qu'il soit encore davantage mépriser par Akito. Je n'ai fait ca que pour vous protéger petit frère. Tu comprends? »

Yuki resta pensif un moment. Il aimait son frère plus que tout, c'était le seul à avoir pris sa défense contre Akito, ce qui lui avait valu d'être bani alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Et il savait que son frère l'aimait tout autant, c'est ce point qui le convaint de ne pas lui en vouloir. Ryoji aurait tuer pour une seule lettre de sa part, mais il avait renoncer à cette joie pour le protéger. Comment lui en vouloir?

Emu aux larmes, le rat se serra contre son grand frère en disant:

« Je comprends, et je t'admire pour ce que tu as fait. J'imagine à quel point ca a du être dur pour toi. »

Le dragon soupira de soulagement et acquiesa:

« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ki-chan, j'aurait tout donner pour une lettre ou un dessin de toi. Mais c'aurait été te mettre en danger. »

Yuki hocha la tête, et Ryoji demanda:

« Alors, j'ai l'impression que Tohru te plaît bien. »

Yuki rit legerement:

« C'est comme une soeur 'ji, mais rien de plus. Je......... je n'aime pas les filles. »

Le dragon sursauta légèrement et, une fois remis du choc dit:

« Il n'y a aucun problèmes pour moi, ki-chan. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu soit heureux. »

Yuki passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et et murmura:

« Merci grand frère. »

L'aîné sourit:

« C'est normal ki-chan.......... Alors dit moi, il s'appelle comment? »

Yuki rougit fortement et marmonna une réponse inintéligible, ce qui fit rire son frère:

« Yuki, j'ai certe des capacités rares, mais pas celle de comprendre ce charabia, redit moi ca en articulant. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, dissimula son visage dans le creux du cou de con frère et répondit de façon plus intéligible:

« Momiji. »

Ryoji hoqueta de surprise:

« Tu veut dire, notre Momiji? »

Yuki hocha la tête sans répondre, et le dragon le serra plus fort contre lui:

« Rassure toi, ki-chan, je ne désaprouve pas, en-dehors du nom de famille vous n'avez qu'un lien très lointain. »

Une nouvelle fois, le rat soupira de soulagement et murmura:

« Comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps loin de toi et de ton amour grand frère? »

L'autre sourit:

« Je me pose aussi la question, tu ne fais que des betises sans moi. »

Yuki se redressa, affichant un faux air offusqué et répondit:

« J'ai 16 ans, je te signale, presque 17! »

Le dragon devint sérieux:

« Ca je le sais ki-chan, mais n'oublie pas que malgré ton âge tu serras toujours mon petit frère et je veillerais toujours sur toi. »

Des larmes de reconnaissance plein les yeux, Yuki se serras de nouveau contre son grand frère et murmurant:

« Et j'aurais toujours besoin de toi à mes cotés 'ji. »

Le brun l'embrassa sur la tête et répondit:

« Je serrais toujours là pour toi petit frère, toujours! »

C'est totalement heureux de la présence de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés, Yuki la tête sur le torse de Ryoji, une main tenant fermement le yukata de son frère aîné, comme un enfant serre son doudou.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, Ryoji ce réveilla avant Yuki et eut ainsi tout le loisir de l'observer, tout en pensant à quel point son petit frère, si fort et sur de lui devant les autres, redevenait un petit garçon une fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Un immense sourire lui mangea le visage, quand il remarqua la main de Yuki férocement agrippé à son yukata. Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, le dragon détacha doigt par doigt, la dite main et put enfin se lever.

Une fois debout il se perdi encore un moment dans la contemplation de son cher petit frère, et après l'avoir emmitoufflé dans les couvertures, quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Il était tôt, mais Shiguré et Kyo étaient déjà debouts. Tout sourire, le dragon ébouriffa les cheveux oranges du chat et fit un petit signe au chien en laçant un joyeux :

« Bonjour»

Shiguré lui répondit posément, sans doute encore trop endormi pour faire une quelconque remarque sarcastique, et Kyo lui fit un grand sourire. Pour Ryoji il n'y avait jamais eu douze signes et le chat, mais bien treize signes, tous égaux et tous frappé par la malédiction. Certains plus que d'autres évidemment. Aussi Kyo portait-il une très grande affection au jeune homme, en-dehors d'Akito et de Kazuma, Ryoji avait été le seul à l'avoir vu sous sa troisième forme. Du moins avant les évenements dramatiques, mais nécéssaires, qui dataient de quelques mois maintenant.

Si Akito avait été odieux quand il l'avait vu, Ryoji, lui, avait été extremement compréhensif et ouvert, il prenait l'apparence d'un monstre, et alors? Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était un! Et puis Ryoji et lui avait ce point commun de ne pas se transformer en un animal naturel.

Jamais il n'avait été désobligeant envers lui, au contraire, il avait toujours été prévenent et chaleureux. Kyo était un enfant unique, mais Ryoji avait été son grand frère aussi surement que part le sang.

Pour tout cela, Kyo acceptait, et appréciait les critiques, rares, les compliments et surtout les manifestations d'affection que lui dédiait le dragon.

Apparement ravi d'être de nouveau avec sa famille, Ryoji affichait un grand sourire en demandant:

« Alors neko-chan comment va-tu depuis tout ce temps? Et Kazuma»

Si le surnom était venu de n'importe qui d'autre, Kyo l'aurait immédiatement provoqué en duel pour lui faire ravaler ses idioties. Mais avec Ryoji il savait que ce surnom n'avait aucune connotation ironique, c'était juste une marque d'affection et il la savourra pleinement avant de répondre:

« Bah, assez bien je dirais, grâce à Tohru elle a changé beaucoup de choses pour les victimes de la malédiction. Elle a même changer Akito, t'a qu'a voir. »

Le dragon hocha la tête, certe la jeune fille était naïve, voir même assez stupide, mais elle avait un coeur d'or et un don d'empathie prodigieux. Elle savait constament ce qu'il fallait dire pour réconforter les gens, et pourtant elle ne se rendais même pas compte de sa capacité à aider. Elle ne se croyait douer que pour les tâches ménagères.

Le chat continua:

« Kazuma est venu il y a quelques mois, et il allait bien. »

Ryoji fronca les sourcils, et demanda:

« Kazuma est venu ici? Et tu n'es pas reparti avec lui? Alors pourquoi est-il venu»

Kyo sourit à la perspicacité de son ami, et pour toute réponse leva ses deux poignets à hauteur des yeux du dragon. Qui ne cacha pas sa surprise, le chat ne portais plus son bracelet!

« Qui? Qui t'as rendu suffisement de confiance en toi pour que tu t'en passe»

Le sourire du chat s'agrandit:

« En réalité, deux personnes, Tohru, et, je dois le reconnaître même si je le nirais devant lui, ton petit frère. »

Ryoji sourit à son tour et attira le chat contre lui:

« Je suis tellement content pour toi neko-chan, tu n'imagine pas à quel point. »

Kyo soupira de bienêtre cela lui avait tellement manqué, certes Kazuma était un père attentif et affectueux, mais il avait lui-même mit une distance entre eux, en ne l'appellant jamais papa. Et de là, seul Ryoji avait totalement accès à tout ce qu'il dissimulait, plus particulièrement ce besoin constant de chaleur humaine.

Le dragon, connaissait les maudits mieux que beaucoup, sans doute mieux que personne sauf peutêtre Hatori. Et si Hatori veillait sur leurs santé, lui avait veillé, et contait bien veillé de nouveau, sur leurs morals. Tous les maudits, aussi fiers soient-ils avaient en eux ce besoin de contact humain, et seuls un autre maudit pouvait les excausser. Déjà de part la malédiction qui leur interdisait tout contact avec une personne de sexe opposé, exterieur aux maudits, mais aussi parce que seuls les maudits pouvaient pleinement comprendre la douleur des maudits. Même Tohru avec toute son empathie n'en avait pas une idée exacte.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Ryoji c'était attribué le rôle du confident, du grand frère protecteur des plus jeunes, ou du petit frère enjoué et calins des plus vieux. Son banissement avait peiner beaucoup de gens, pour Shiguré, Ayamé et Hatori, il était« un garçon adorable et tellement affectueux », et pour les autres, du moins ceux qui avait été assez agés pour ce rappeller son départ, il était« onissan ». Même Akito avait été proche de lui pendant un temps, mais les choix du chef les avaient séparés, et pendant longtemps, Ryoji avait haït Akito de toute son âme.

Aujourd'hui, Shiguré trouvait une autre qualité dans le dragon, Yuki et Kyo, qui tout deux n'auraient jamais rien faire pour lui déplaire, avait été d'un calme olympien toute la soirée, aucun d'eux ne titillant l'autre. Et le chien-auteur (nda: j'imagine un chien noir assis devant un ordinateur en train de taper un roman une clope dans la gueule, mdr.) l'en remerciait intérieurement, surtout pour ses pauvres portes qui n'avaient jamais demandées à servir de cibles pour le lancer de chat orange.

L'arrivé de Yuki, toujours aussi endormi le matin, mis fin à l'étreinte fraternel du chat et du dragon. Ce dernier sourit devant son petit frère, qu'il trouvait trop « kawai » à moitié endormi, et, s'adressant à l'assemblé, dit:

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez le tour des autres maudits, je les convoque au manoir pour une réunion à 16h cet après-midi. »

Kyo et Yuki, qui avait été réveiller par la voix de son frère, le regardèrent surpris. En-dehors d'Akito, personne n'avait le droit de convoquer ainsi les maudits, ils hésitèrent et finalement Yuki lacha:

« 'ji, tu ne pense pas qu'Akito va mal le prendre, il fait beaucoup d'éfforts pour changer, il ne faudrait pas qu'il revienne sur sa décision. »

Le dragon, sourit et échangea un regard entendu avec le chien, puis répondit:

« Ne t'en fais pas ki-chan, Akito ne le prendras pas mal, et même si c'était le cas il n'oserait pas s'opposer à moi. Mais je te promet que je ne fait rien qui soit contraire aux lois du clan. »

Yuki hocha doucement la tête, il avait confiance en son frère, mais ce qu'il venait de dire allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Néanmoins l'air approbatif de Shiguré, qui malgré son coté déluré était extremement respectueux des codes du clan, le convaint du droit de son frère à agir ainsi.

Les deux lycéens ne perdirent donc pas de temps, et sitôt après avoir déjeuner, et c'être habiller ils partirent prévenir les autres mauditsà l'exception d'Ayamé, puisque Ryoji avait tenu à le faire lui-même.

Le dragon partit donc, peu après ses cadets, et suivant les indications de Shiguré se retrouva bientôt devant la boutique de son frère aîné. Il seccoua la tête de résignation devant le style du magasin, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration entra.

Il ne put pas faire un mètre à l'intérieur avant d'être broyé dans une étreinte d'ours par un truc gris qui ne cessait de répéter:

« bébé,bébé,bébé,bébé,bébé,bébé... »

Déjà avant son banissement il trouvait légerement dérangeant d'être appellé ainsi par son grand frère, mais là c'était carrément gênant. Respirant profondément, pour ne pas envoyé son frère s'écraser contre le mur, il lacha d'un ton polaire:

« Aya, arrête tes conneries et ne me fait pas regretter d'être venu en personne»

Le serpent se calma instantanément mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, et d'un ton sérieux, rare chez lui il dit:

« Bienvenu petit frère, bienvenu chez toi. »

Les deux frères discuèrent un moment des années qu'ils avaient passées loin l'un de l'autre, puis Ryoji énonca le motif officiel de sa visite:

« J'ai convoqué les Treize pour cette après-midi à 16h au manoir. »

Ayamé sourit doucement:

« Ainsi, tu viens réclamer ton droit, Akito ne doit pas être ravi. »

Le dragon haussa les épaules:

« Je me moque de ce qu'il pense, de toute façon il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur moi, et il est mort de trouille à l'idée que je puisse lui faire payer ce qu'il à fait. »

L'aîné hocha la tête, il comprenait. Confortablement instalés dans les canapés de l'appartement au-dessus du magasin, les deux reptiles échangèrent un regard entendu, puis le plus jeune aborda un sujet sensible:

« Aya, je sais que le moment n'est peutêtre pas très bien choisi, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose. »

Ayamé soupira et lacha:

« Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots ryo-chan. »

Le brun hocha la tête et lacha:

« Alors réponds moi. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris soupira de nouveau:

« Je me degoutte Ryo-chan, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point, je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière et changer ce que j'ai fait à l'époque. Mais je ne peut pas, et il n'est pas prêt à me pardonner.

Pourquoi Aya? Pourquoi n'as tu rien fait?

Ne va pas penser que c'est ta faute, mais j'avoue que c'est par rapport à toi que jai réagit ainsi. »

Le dragon acquiessa:

« La comparaison entre lui et moi n'est-ce pas?

Oui. Déjà tu avait, et à toujours d'ailleurs, un coté sérieux qu'il m'est complètement impossible de comprendre. Mais malgré ca tu était un enfant attachant, avide de calins, toujours prêt à rire à nos pitetries à Shiguré et moi. Mais lui n'a jamais compris, et je ne me souvient pas l'avoir jamais vu rire. Il était trop différent de moi, je suppose que ca a jouer. Mais je pense que c'était surtout de la jalousie. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil:

« Jalousie Aya»

Le serpent hocha la tête:

« Oui, j'était jaloux de lui, lui que tu aimais plus que tout, plus que moi, avec qui tu passais la majorité de ton temps. C'est ridicule et totalement égoiste, mais c'était ainsi. Ce sont ses deux points qui m'ont fait me détourner de lui ce jour là. »

Le cadet eut un sourire rassurant pour son frère:

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu était un surhomme Aya, et en tant que tel il n'est pas surprenant que tu es ressenti de la jalousie. Et tout comme toi, il est incappable de comprendre totalement ton coté frivole et exubérant. Je t'accorde que c'est ridicule et égoiste, mais c'est humain. »

Ayamé sourit légerement:

« Merci Ryo-chan, merci de ne pas me mépriser pour ca. - Son frère eut un geste rassurant, et le serpent continua – Quand tu es parti j'ai mis quelques temps pour me rendre compte que le moins que je pouvais faire pour toi, c'était de veiller sur lui, mais il était trop tard, il me detestait et me deteste toujours, il m'a fallu attendre sa libération pour comprendre que c'était mon devoir de le protéger. Et j'en avais vraiment envie, mais cette envie est venue trop tard. A chaque fois que je tentais de me rapprocher de lui, il me repoussait ou te citais en exemple, comme étant le frère parfait, et je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison, tout le monde t'aime Ryo-chan, alors que les 4/5 des maudits me méprisent. »

Les deux frères gardèrent un moment le silence, Royji savait que son frère avait raison, son coté déluré exaspérait la majorité des maudits, en fait seuls Shiguré et Hatori n'y faisaient pas réellement attention. Enfin pour Shiguré c'était davantage parce que lui-même était légerement dérangé, mais Hatori, le sérieux Hatori lui voyait au-delà. L'autre dragon était énormement attaché à ses deux amis, et aucun d'eux n'auraient jamais rien fait qui puisse vraiment lui déplaire.

Ryoji savait également, bien que sa modestie en souffre, que tous les maudits l'aimaient comme un frèreà l'exception évidemment des deux plus jeunes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Après encore un moment de silence, Ayamé se leva et dit:

« Je serrais au manoir à 16h Ryo-chan tu as ma parole. »

Comprenant que son frère veuille rester seul, le dragon se leva, et après une brêve étreinte rentra chez Shiguré. Yuki et Kyo étaient également de retour, et touts les maudits serraient présents à la réunion.

Le temps sembla s'égrenner lentement pour Ryoji et Shiguré, alors que pour Kyo et Yuki il semblait filer à toute vitesse. Si le chien et le dragon savaient parfaitement que ce dernier était en droit de convoquer les Treize, les deux lycéens eux l'ignoraient et craignaient véritablement la réaction d'Akito. Ce n'est que quelques minutes avant leur départ pour le manoir, que Yuki réalisa la porté des paroles que son frère avait prononcé la veille. En quoi le fait d'avoir eu 20 ans changeait quoi que ce soit à son exil?

Le rat ne perdit pas une seconde et lui posa la question, pour toute réponse il obtint un sourire et un:

« Tout seras expliqué à la réunion. »

Sur ce les 4 Soma partirent, laissant Tohru seule à la maison, car même si Ryoji remerciait sincerement la jeune fille pour le bien qu'elle avait fait, il pensait que certaines choses ne devait pas sortir du cercle des Treize.

La réunion eu lieu dans la salle d'audience du chef de famille. Tous les maudits étaient là, attendant qu'on leur explique le pourquoi de leur présence, alors que la veille ils étaient déjà réunis.

Ryoji ayant toujours eu un coté dramatique, il laissa entrer les trois autres en premier, et attendit qu'ils soient installés. Puis il entra, il n'y eut que trois type de réactions, la première, la plus courante, le plaisir, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de beaucoup des maudits. La seconde, l'amusement, ceux qui savaient déjà qu'il était de retour appréciant la mise en scène, et enfin l'incompréhension, Kisa et Hiro ignoraient tout de ce nouveau venu.

Pendant un instant personne ne bougea, puis Momiji bondit sur ses pieds et sauta au cou du dragon en criant:

« RYO»

Le jeune homme reçu le petit lapin avec plaisir dans ses bras, et la suite ne fut qu'une suite d'embrassades, Hatori, plus posé, se contenta d'un sourire étincellant, après tout ils étaient du même signe, et c'étaient tout deux consacrés aux maudits. Ils c'étaient toujours compris sans un mot, et Ryoji savait que ce sourire était le plus beau cadeau de bienvenue que pouvait lui faire l'autre dragon.

Quand tout ce petit monde fut calmer; et qu'il eu réussi à se détacher de Momiji, tout en profitant de l'occasion pour le coller dans les bras de son frère cadet, qui pour tout remerciement lui lanca un regard noir; Ryoji sans hésitation pris place aux cotés d'Akito qui ne fit aucune reflexion.

Après un instant de silence, le dragon parla:

« Pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous, qui ne me conaissent pas, je me présente, je suis Ryoji Soma, le frère de Yuki et Ayamé. Je suis, pourrait-on dire, le 14° signe, le dragon. »

Usant de son sens de la critique et de la repartie, Hiro lacha:

« Le dragon c'est Hatori, si tu connais pas les signes du zodiaque t'as rien à faire ici»

Les adolescents présents durent se retenir de ne pas claquer le mouton, mais le nouveau venu rit:

« Tu as en partie raison Hiro, mais si Hatori se transforme en Hipocampe, moi je me transforme véritablement en dragon. C'est en cela que je suis le 14° signe, les gens comme moi ne naissent que tout les siècles dans notre famille. - Il laissa peser un instant ce silence au cas où le jeune garçon aurait eu une autre remarque, puis continua – Pour des raisons que je n'évoquerais pas devant les enfants, j'ai été banni il y a plusieurs années par Akito – le concerner baissa la tête, en remerciant mentalement le dragon de ne pas donné de détails – mais puisque j'ai atteint mes 20 ans j'ai pu revenir. Vous vous demandez certainement en quoi mon âge à influé sur mon exil, c'est très simple. Le « vrai » dragon, désolé Hatori, en atteignant l'âge de 20 ans, n'est plus soumis au chef du clan, c'est une des plus anciennes lois de notre clan. Ceux de nos ancètres qui ont rédigé ses lois ont également prévu un autre détail qui vous concerne, vous les Treize maudits. Ce détail, c'est que quand « l'enfant du dragon » existe, il est le chef des maudits, au-dessus même du chef du clan»

Les plus âgés des maudits, savaient tous cela, et à l'époque où Akito était encore un tyran, Ryoji était la personification d'un avenir meilleur. Mais les adolescents et les enfants ignoraient ce fait, aussi y eut il pas mal de remous dans l'assemblé. Ce fut Kyo qui posa la question qui leur brulait les lèvres:

« Akito, est-ce vrai»

Le jeune chef du clan hocha lentement la tête:

« C'est parfaitement exact Kyo, Ryoji est aujourd'hui votre chef légitime, et la seule chose que vous me devez encore c'est le respect. »

Yuki était rayonnant, son frère, son 'ji, commandait aujourd'hui les Treize, et le connaissant il ferraient tout pour alléger au mieux leurs souffrances. Le nouveau chef des maudits, laissa cette nouvelle être assimiler puis reprit:

« Je ne vous ai pas convoquer que pour cela. - Tous se tournèrent vers lui en silence, attendant impatiament la suite – Durant mon exil j'ai exploré nombre de bibliothèque, cherchant l'origine de la malédiction, et j'ai trouvé»

Il leva une main, pour réclamer le silence, l'assemblé ayant de nouveau été gagné par un fort brouhaha:

« Les détails reste obscures, mais si je me fie à ce que j'ai lu, c'est à l'un de nos anciens chef que nous devons cela. Il aurait offensé un sorcier, ou tout du moins un homme ayant des capacités paranormales, qui pour ce venger aurait maudit la famille « jusqu'à la fin des temps ». Mais je suis convaincu, que ce qu'un homme à fait, un autre peut le défaire, et si je vous ai convoquer aujourd'hui c'est pour mettre aux vois la proposition suivante. Faisons appel à un exorciste, je sais déjà qui appellé, tout comme nous il appartient à une ancienne et noble famille, dont vous avez peutêtre entendu parler, les Suméragi. Il est le plus puissant d'entre eux, et je pense qu'à défaut de nous libérer, il pourra nous en apprendre beaucoup sur la malédiction. »

Une nouvelle fois il laissa sa famille assimiler la nouvelle puis continua:

« Si certains craignent qu'il puisse nous trahir, je vous rappelle que Hatori est parfaitement à même de nous protéger tous, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y est un risque. Alors maintenant que ce qui approuve cette idée lève la main, mais je veut que ce soit de leur plein gré, pas pour me faire plaisir. »

Tous levèrent la mainà l'exception du chat et du coq, tout dévoué à Akito. Ryoji reprit:

« Bien donc à l'exception de Kyo et Kureno, vous êtes tous d'accord. Donc je... »

Kyo le coupa:

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'était pas d'accord. »

Ryoji leva un sourcil interogateur:

« Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas lever la main»

Le chat rougit légerment:

« Le chat n'a pas voix au chapitre»

Le dragon se leva,alla s'agenouiller devant l'adolescent roux et le prit par les épaules en disant:

« Kyo, même si selon le zodiaque tu ne fait pas partie des douzes, tu est de notre famille et personne ici ne pense le contraire, si j'ai voulu que tu soit présent aujourd'hui c'est parce que pour moi, comme pour les autres, tu fait partie de notre famille, tu es un des maudits comme nous tous, et en tant que tel tu as le droit de donner ton avis. »

Kyo eut un sourrie étincellant pour son ami et dit:

« Alors je vote pour aussi. »

Ryoji lui rendit son sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de reprendre sa place aux cotés d'Akito:

« Bien, ceci étant je prendrais donc contact avec le chef de la famille Suméragi. Si vous n'avez pas de questions vous pouvez partir. »

C'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que les Treize sortirent, et Ryoji était prêt à faire de même quand Akito l'attrapa par la manche:

« Ryojiécoute moi un instant s'il te plait. »

Le dragon était tout prêt à l'envoyer paitre, mais le jeune homme insista:

« En souvenir du temps où nous étions frères. »

Soupirant Ryoji se rassit et demanda:

« Qui y'a t-il»

L'autre rougit legerment et demanda:

« Ton exorciste là, c'est bien Subaru Suméragi?

Oui, j'ignorais que tu le connaissait. »

Akito soupira d'un air las:

« Oh je le connais, et même très bien, et c'est justement à cause de ca, qu'il refusera de nous aider. »

Le chef des maudits fronca les sourcils:

« Qu'as tu encore fait comme saloperies»

Baissant la tête, l'ancien chef dit:

« Je l'ai laisser tomber au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi. »

Soupirant Ryoji lacha:

« Explique»

Akito s'executa:

« Nous avons eu une aventure, il y a quelques années, et pour je ne sais quelle raison il est venu me voir un soir, en larmes, et je l'ai rejetté quand il m'a dit qu'il venait de tuer l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. »

Le dragon acquiessa:

« Pour une fois je ne peut pas t'en vouloir, il n'est jamais agréable d'entendre l'homme avec lequel on a une liaison dire qu'on est pas le garçon qu'il aime le plus. Mais j'espere qu'il serras sufisament sage pour oublier ca, au pire tu t'excusera, en rampant si il le faut, nous ne devons pas laisser passer cette chance. »

Akito acquiessa, et Ryoji sortit enfin, bien décidé à prendre contact avec le 13° chef de la famille Suméragi.

RAR :

Onarluca : Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup ta review vu que c la seule que j'ai eu pour ce premier chapitre OUUUUIIIIIINNNNNN. Donc mille merci !


End file.
